


Show me yours, I will show you mine

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Curiosity, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Frikey, Hand Jobs, M/M, Touching, dirty mag, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys and steal dirty magazines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me yours, I will show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mikey Way or Frank Iero. This is fake i made it up they do not condone anything in this fic

Mikey giggled as he slipped back into his basement bedroom clutching the magazine he stole from his older brother. He waved it in the air so that his best friend Frank could see it.  
"I got the dirty mag from under Gee's bed!" He said grinning proudly.  
He closed his bedroom door and turned the lock into place, pulling the door to make sure it was latched properly. He rushed over to sit on the bed with his friend, both of them giggling like idiots. He opens the magazine to the first page where there are two men in a sexual position.  
"These are two guys not girls Mikes." Frank says unsurely but he was scared Mikey would know he liked it.  
Mikey got slightly hard just looking at it, and turned the page to look at more as it sat on his lap. When they finished looking at the dirty pics in the entire magazine he was half hard. He set it aside, turning to look at Frank and licking his lips.  
"Can I see yours?" He asks, motioning to Franks crotch.  
"My thing?" Frank says swallowing hard.  
"Yeah. If you let me see yours I'll let you look at mine." Mikey says boldly and unashamed.  
Frank seems to consider this before he finally speaks.  
"Okay. But only if you show me yours first." Frank say giggling shyly but not meeting Mikey's eyes, his cheekbones painted a dark shade of bright pink.  
Mikey pushes his cotton pajama bottoms down with his boxers to his mid-thigh, glad that his parents are asleep upstairs and that Gerard is at a party. Frank can't help staring at it with curiosity, it's longer than his own but not quite as thick.  
"Okay Frankie, let me see yours now." Mikey says.  
Frank feels a bit strange but he scoots closer to Mikey and pushes his own pj bottoms down with his boxers, setting his half hard cock free.  
Mikey looks at it and admires it for a few moments as Frank shifts awkwardly under his scrutiny. He grabs his pants to cover himself up but Mikey's hand shoots out to stop him.  
"Wait. I like looking at it, its nice." Mikey says.  
Frank swallows hard, shifting nervously but moves his hand off his pjs and lets Mikey admire his dick.  
"Can I touch it?" Mikey asks, barely above a whisper.  
Frank feels shocked of course, though his body feels something else which makes him harden a little more and his cock twitch. No one else has ever touched his dick but him, and he only started touching himself last year.  
"Oh. Uh...o-okay?" He stutters nervously his mouth going dry.  
Mikey reaches out and puts his hand around it like he does for his own when he jacks off. He runs his hand up and down the younger boys length, making him ache with need. He strokes his friend to full hardness before taking his hand away.  
"Do you want to, you know, touch mine?" he ask boldly.  
"I-if its okay with you." Frank says quietly, still averting his eyes.  
Mikey reaches out taking his friends hand and placing it on his cock. Frank wraps his hand around his friends member, giving it a few strokes just like Mikey had done for his. Mikey is fully hard within moments and he starts to leak from slit, some of it getting on Frank hands. He releases the older boys member and wipes his hand on the bed sheets.  
"Lay on your back Frankie, and I'll make you feel good if you want me to." Mikey tells him sweetly.  
"Okay" Frank says.  
Once Frank is flat on his back he stretches out on the bed with his pants bunched around his knees. Mikey takes his thing in his hand and gets a decent grip, then he proceeds to stroke it up and down. It feels much better than it did with his own hand, and he couldn't keep himself from thrusting his hips into Mikey's grasp. Mikey just sped up, stroking him even faster. It made his own cock leak and ache for his attention but he ignored it, working his hand up and down on his best friends dick. He soon pushes Frank over the edge, making him moan and squirm as he shoots his load over his friends hand and on onto his own belly.  
"Fuck Mikey, that felt so good it was amazing." Frank says earnestly his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
"I think you're a mess." Mikey says running his hand in the white stripes on Franks darker skin. He then put some in his mouth tasting Frank.  
"Really Mikey? Eww!" Frank whines  
"No I like it." Mikey says.  
"You are weird." Frank says laughing and Mikey laughs with him.  
"Can I kiss you?" Frank ask softly.  
Mikey looks him in the eye looking for any sign that he's joking and finds none so he leans in capturing Franks lips with his own. It's a soft, barely there brushing of lips before Mikey pulls away, smiling at his best friend.  
"I think you need help too." Frank says motion to his crotch.  
Franks hand slips over to grip Mikey's throbbing cock which has been aching for attention ever sense they had started. Frank moves his hand in the same manner he would on his own cock, stroking his best friend up and down and running his thumb over the head. It only takes him a few short strokes because Mikey's been ready and the moment Frank leans in, kissing him again he explodes between them, splattering them both with his sticky spunk.  
"Sorry..." he mumbles. Against Franks lips.  
"I'm not. You were my first kiss and hand job and there's no one else I'd rather have shared it with" Frank tells him seriously.  
Mikey leans down to the floor picking up a dirty shirt and uses it to clean the cum off of their stomachs. He then helps Frank pull his pants up as well as tie up his own.  
They sit in an awkward silence for a few moments before he breaks it.  
"Frank-um-do you think we can-um-cuddle?" He asks awkwardly.  
"I thought you'd never ask." The younger boy giggled, sliding in his arms.  
"Mikey you won't tell anyone right?" he mumbles next to Mikey's ear.  
"No Frank, I promise I won't.  
"Then can we do it again some times?" Frank says.  
Mikey at stared him, then he burst out laughing.  
"Any time you want to Frank." He says kissing his best friend on the nose before settling in to sleep. Just before his eyes are closing Frank speaks up one last time.  
"You might want to put gees mag back before we get caught.  
"Well, fuck..." Mikey grumbles but makes no effort to move, instead closing his eyes as he holds onto Frank falling fast into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
